Take the Bull by the Horns
by forsaken2003
Summary: Everyone knows that Spike and Xander were attracted to each other yet neither of them have done anything about it. Time for the girls to butt in.


Title: Take the Bull By the Horns  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Everyone knows that Spike and Xander were attracted to each other yet neither of them have done anything about it. Time for the girls to butt in.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #457 from tamingthemuse- Fugacious

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

While everyone did research for an apocalypse that could be coming in the New Year everyone could help watch Spike and Xander. There were a lot of fugacious looks between the two and Spike and Xander were the only ones that didn't seem to notice the other one. It would have been adorable if it wasn't so annoying.

In Buffy's eyes here friends were absolute idiots. "We have to do something about them," she whispered in Willow's ear.

Willow pulled herself from Tara to look at Xander and Spike knowing it was them Buffy was talking about. "What are we supposed to do?" Willow whispered back. "We can't make them confess how they feel." She saw the look on Buffy's face. "Buffy we _cannot_ make them," Willow hissed at Buffy. "They are both full grown men… and vampires. They are perfectly capable of figuring things out."

Buffy shot Willow a look that now called her an idiot. "How long were you crushing on Xander before he figured it out?"

"Oh…" Willow said as it dawned on her. "So what do we do?"

The next day was a Saturday Xander had been thankful for the break from work until he got a call from Buffy saying a demon had burst into the Magic Box through the back door. She assured him that the demon was dead and taken care of but the shelves that Giles had spent a fortune on were damaged beyond repair and that he asked her to phone him to see if he could make replacements for the store.

So here Xander was with his tools and wood he borrowed from the site in his truck to make a few shelves. When he walked in he found the place deserted. Didn't Giles know better than to leave the store unattended with the doors unlocked? Maybe people were just more trustworthy back in merry old England. With a shrug Xander walked into the backroom to get rid of the broken pieces of wood before bringing more stuff into the room.

The backroom door was closed which was weird, Giles preferred the door open. With a shrug Xander opened it and walked in. He was shocked to see Spike sitting on the couch.

Spike stood up and shouted, "Don't let that door…" The door closed behind Xander. "Shut."

Xander whipped around and turned the doorknob. It didn't budge. Well what the hell? "Did the demon damage the door too?" Xander asked. "I knew I should have brought my tools in with me."

"Does it look like there was ever a demon in here?" Spike asked as he sat back down. He'd been locked in here for an hour.

Xander looked around to see that the shelves were indeed in one piece. "Why did Buffy lie?"

Spike pulled a piece of paper out of his duster pocket. "Found this. It's addressed to both of us." He handed it to Xander who noticed it had already been opened. It was Buffy's writing. He began to read aloud. "You two have been driving us crazy with your fleeting looks at one another yet neither of you doing anything about it. Like what I told Willow the first week I got here, 'Seize the moment. Because tomorrow you might be dead, in Spike's case deader. I had Willow do a spell so the doors won't open until you guys tell each other how you feel. Also smoochies. Smoochies are good." Xander stared at the piece of paper. He was sure he was going to die of embarrassment.

"You've been looking at me, eh?" Spike asked with a smug smile on his lips.

"Yeah, well apparently you've been looking at me," Xander shot back.

The smile disappeared slightly. "Yeah… I was."

They were both quiet. Spike pulled out his zippo and played with it. Xander sat down on the other end of the couch. Maybe they could wait this out. Giles would have to come back here eventually right?

An hour passed without a single word said. There were glances given but nothing more. "This is insane!" Xander finally said. "We both know we like each. There is nothing wrong with that." He looked at Spike who was still playing with his lighter. "Or is there?"

Spike shrugged. "I never thought of myself as a poofter before you came along. Looking and smelling so good. Except when you eat those garlic balls you get when you order pizza. Makes me want to yak all over my docs."

Xander wrinkled up his nose. "I can stop ordering them," he said.

"Why?" Spike asked. "You love them."

"I don't like that I make you sick," Xander explained. "I can always have them at home."

Spike gave a shy smile. Not that he would admit that. No one ever gave up something like that when something bothered him. If anything they intensified it just to get under his skin. Angelus did it all the time.

When Xander noticed the shy smile that played on Spike's lips he slid closer to him. "I'd give up garlic all together if you wanted."

"Really?" Spike became suspicious. "Is this where you give up something for me and later on you ask me to give up something for you?" He'd played this game more than once with Drusilla though she never actually gave up anything.

Xander shook his head and pressed his lips against Spike's. After he pulled away he looked into Spike's eyes. "I don't want you to change anything. Not your hair, or your clothes or how you steal my Twinkies and dunk them in blood. Also you'll never hear me complain about your violent streak towards other demons. I get hot watching you fight."

"Really?" Spike asked again this time with a slight purr in his voice.

"Uh huh," Xander said and moved even closer. "And when you let the demon out…" He ran his fingers over Spike's cheek. "I swear my breath gets caught in my throat every time."

Spike's eyes widened. Drusilla didn't even like seeing his demon. "You are a rare and magnificent creature," Spike whispered before kissing Xander.

Xander dug his hands into Spike's hair and pulled Spike down on top of him. Belts and buttons were somehow undone but before the zippers could be pulled down there was a click of the door and a muttered 'Bloody hell'.

Xander turned his head away from Spike to see Giles standing there staring at them. "Hey, Giles. Do you need something?"

"I… I have a customer looking for chicken feet," Giles stumbled out.

"Oh. I think it's over on the shelf closest to the window," Xander said. He watched Giles stand there for a moment before walking over to the shelf grabbing the glass jar of chicken feet and walking back out, closing the door behind him. Xander turned his attention back to Spike. "Where were we?" Spike lowered Xander's zipper. "Oh yeah."

The End


End file.
